Who owns Gabe's heart?
by Greysonsbby
Summary: After the kiss between Gabe and Pj, Pj startes getting weird feelings and gets jealous of Jo...Who will win Gabe's heart? And how far will they go to get Gabe?
1. Chapter 1

Pj's Pov

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled at my baby brother who stood there.'

"Your not bright." Gabe answered.

"That's not the same thing as stupid!" I said.

"Wow..you sure your not stupid?" Gabe asked giggling a little.

"I'm sure! I'm older than you and I'm smart!" I remarked back.

"So I have three apples, I take 2 of them away, How many do I have left?" Gabe asked.

"Why would you give two away?" I said.

"Wow..." Gabe said.

"Well try ano-"

"Gabe!" A girl's voice was yelled from the window.

We both looked to see Jo on the side walk staring back at us._ Great..Not her again_.

I knew Gabe had a crush on her since I first meet her, He always denies it.

"Your not leaving!" I said holding his arm.

"Me and Jo were going to an ice cream shop today, please Pj." Gabe asked begging.

"No, I maybe be dumb but I know you guys are gonna steal Ms, Dabney's candy!" I said acting like a big brother.

"No, we were going to make you a birthday card since in 3 days is your birthday." Gabe said smiling.

"Oh really..well you two have fun!" I said smiling with joy.

"Let go of me." Gabe said staring me down.

"Fine, but can you get a bunny for my card!" I asked jumping with joy.

"Yeah." Gabe said smiling.

I smiled thinking Gabe finally remembered my birthday, I smiled bigger and saw that Gabe's hoes were untied.

"Gabe,your shoe is u-"

Before I could say more, Gabe tripped over his shoe and fell ontop me on our water bed. It was really akward, he was ontop and holding my shoulders, while I was on bottom staring at brown eyes.

I felt my face turn bright red, Gabe didn't talk, he held tightly to my shoulders and looked too scared to look up in my eyes.

"Umm...Gabe." I said breaking the akwardness.

"..."

"We should probally get up." I said trying to find ways to get us out.

"Gabe, can you move your leg?" I asked.

Gabe stood still and finally looked up, His eyes were shinning into the light if you look closely.

Brown and Blue eyes meet, it was like waves and choclate together. I don't know why but I could fell my self leaning into Gabe for some reason.

I saw Gabe's eyes close and we both leaned into each other, I felt soft lips come connect with mine, I opened my eyes wide like a fish out of water.

"Gabe Duncan!" I heard Jo's voice again louder than ever.

We pulled apart quick and heard foot steps, we got un-connected and our faces were really red.

"Gabe! are we going or not?" Jo asked annoyed.

"Yeah, bye Pj." Gabe said walking away with Jo still blushing.

I heard the front door close and I was alone thinking to my self, My heart started beating faster than ever and every time I heard Gabe's name I start blushing...

_I'm just shocked and scared...I couldn't like Gabe, could I? _

**review! :) #TaylarTot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! I know all my stories are Gabe x Jo..but it might be a twist. :) Pj might win or Jo might win..Still deciding on that :) On with the story!**

Jo's Pov

"I like this ice cream." I said licking it.

"Yeah." Gabe answered not staring at me, he kept staring at the sky.

"Thinking about Kit again?" I asked.

"No." Gabe answered still thinking.

"About your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah." Gabe answered.

"Gabe, what happen in the bed room that took you so long to get down?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh umm...We were talking." Gabe said trying to hide his blush.

"Your lying, I can see through your lies." I said looking him into the eyes.

"Hey! are those new shoes!" Gabe said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to some stupid store.

-Pj's Pov-

I sighed and kept staring at Gabe and Jo, I know I felt like a stalker, but I wanted to know if these feelings for my brother were true.

I dont know why but I could hear Justin Bieber That should be me in my head. As always the girls make the first move and Jo grabbed Gabe's hand.

It made me feel sick, like seeing my mom in a binki sick. That should be me holding your hand. Jo laughed and they held hands tightly, even if Gabe said it was gross over and over again.

I shouldn't be feeling this way for my brother but I felt a pain in my chest when Jo leaned over and kissed Gabe out of no where, my heart felt like it broke into peices.

I now know my feelings, I like like my baby brother Gabe and I'm jealous of Jo kissing him!

I smirked to my self and said in three words loud enough for me to hear.

"Its on Jo."

**Wow..this one wasn't that good..Enjoy! Review! Xoxo...#TaylarTot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Pj and Gabe are a cute couple :) Anyway on with the EPIC story ;)**

Pj's Pov

I sighed and waited for my baby brother to get back from his little date with Jo. I cant believe I'm gay, I never liked boys before and now I have acrush on my brother.

The door flew open and out came my baby brother smiling like an idiot.

"Hey buddy!" I said.

"Oh hey, I couldn't get your card, Jo kept getting more ice cream." Gabe said.

That was a lie, I was there watching them kiss and hold hands, That image made me feel like breaking a glass or throwing Jo out the window.

"Pj?" Gabe said snapping me out of my thought.

"Does umm..Jo kiss nice." I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabe said blushing a little.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Kinda.." Gabe said blushing and smiling big.

That made me wanna throw a book at that little girl's head, Gabe woud never like me..I'm his older brother and he's not gay, he likes that girl Jo.

"I might ask her out, or kiss her." Gabe said smiling.

"No!" I said shooting up from the couch.

"Why?" Gabe asked confused look.

"I think she is a gold digger!" I said.

"Really dude?" Gabe said sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I bet I kiss better." I mumbled.

"No you dont, she kisses really good." Gabe said smiling.

"Eww.." I said picturing them making out.

"She doesn't like you, she probally likes some 15 year old kid."

I said. Gabe had the biggest frown ever, he really likes this girl, I couldn't help but feel sad.

"You cant compare to Jo, no offence." Gabe said smiling.

"We kissed before!" I said laughing with him.

"That was as accident." Gabe said.

"Whatever, just ask my old gitrlfriends." I said.

"Kiss me then." Gabe asked suprised.

I did a spit take and stared at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" I yelled loud this time.

"Kiss me, then I'll see who kisses better." Gabe said smiling.

"Your crazy." I said turning away.

"Please, I just wanted to see." Gabe said doing the puppy dog face.

"I guess..but only once!" I said standing up.

Gabe stood up and waited for me to kiss him, I sighed and put my hand on his back and leaned forward to his pink lips, I picked him up and kissed him.

I saw sparks and fireworks and other stuff when we were kissing.

"Hey Pj, want your toy b-, Oh my god!" I heard a voice.

We both pulled back and saw Teddy and Amy standing there with wide eyes.

_Oh crap._

**Review! :) XOXO...#TaylarTot **


	4. Chapter 4

Pj's Pov

My heart stopped as Teddy and Amy stood there wide eyes at me and Gabe would just did a kiss.

"What are you two doing?" Mom asked akwardly.

"Nothing." Me and Gabe answered at the same time.

"Hey honey, guess what! the Keener's just made m- why does it look akward in here?" Bob asked confused.

"No reason, I'm gonna pretend I never saw that." Mom said walking away to the kitchen.

"Eww! my two brothers kissed!" Teddy said making a sour face.

"Shut up!" Gabe yelled looking away from everyone.

Teddy sighed and grabbed her white computer and turned it on.

"So Gabe, who kisses better? Me or Jo?" I asked smirking at him.

Gabe didn't answer, he walked away to our bed room and slammed the door.

"Why did you kiss Gabe?" Teddy asked.

"I...think I'm gay." I admitted to Teddy.

"Gay? how?" Teddy asked.

"I saw Gabe and Jo and I got jealous when they were holding hands and when they kissed." I said.

"Aww they kissed!" Teddy screamed clapping her hands.

"Teddy!" I yelled.

"Well it does mean you like him." Teddy said showing me something on the computer.

"It proves that you like Gabe, And that a dog is smater than you." Teddy said smiling.

"You cant tell anyone about my crush on Gabe." I said.

"Okay, but you gotta tell him." Teddy said.

"No, I'm gonna go talk to him though." I said getting up and walking to our room.

I walked in and saw Gabe in tears and soft crying.

"Gabe?" I said.

This shocked me, Gabe was crying into tears and holding his bear tightly.

"What!" Gabe yelled from the pillow.

"Gabe, is their a reason why your crying?" I asked.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Gabe asked kinda looking up.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"You put peanut butter in my hair and scared the chizz out of me in that stupid car!" Gabe said.

"Oh, sorry Gabe." I said feeling sad.

"Your not sorry, I thougt you loved me as a brother! why would you scare me?" Gabe cried.

"..."

"I hate you." Gabe said rolling over to not face me.

"You dont mean it Gabe, I know your scared, and I'm sorry." I said said trying to cheer him up.

"I do mean it!" Gabe yelled.

I could hear the soft crying again, the trouble maker, bad grades, and always lies to his parents is crying.

I felt so bad, I sighed and saw he didn't move.

"Gabe, how about some ice cream?" I asked.

"Cookie dough ice cream?" Gabe answered.

"Yes." I answered smiling.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I forgive you." Gabe said facing me.

I laughed and tickled him, he had the cutest laugh ever, We fought for a few hours and then I got tired.

"Can we get the ice cream yet?" Gabe asked staring at me.

"Yeah, its called down stairs." I answered laughing a little.

"Can you get it?" Gabe said doing a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only cause I love you." I said smiling.

What shocked me the most, was Gabe got up and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled.

I smiled and remembered how sweet he was before he became a trouble maker.

"Oh Pj! wait." Gabe said smiling.

"What?" I said standing there.

"You kissed better than Jo." Gabe said giggling a little.

"I knew it." I mumbled.

We both shared a laugh and I walked out getting Gabe his ice cream, When I closed the door, I saw a figure hid be-hide the wall.

I went closer and saw Jo there in tears, _She heard us! Oh crap._

"Listen here, Gabe is mine..Back off." Jo said in a mad voice.

"He's mine." I said back.

"Back off, or things will get ugly." Jo said walking away.

"Its on Jo Keener." I whispered to my self.

**Yay! some Pj and Gabe fluff! :) Did you like the end? :) Review! :) **  
><strong>xoxo...#TaylarTot (: <strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

Pj's Pov

Every since Jo told me those words, I been scared and always checking my back.

"Hey Pj, Where's my ice cream?" Gabe asked.

"Right here buddy." I said handing him his cookie dough.

"Cool, I better go, Me and Jo are heading to the skating ring." Gabe said licking the ice cream

Dang, she moves fast. I watched Gabe leave, I stood by the window and saw Jo sticking her tounge out and grabbed Gabe's hand and kiss his cheek.

I sighed and tried to think of an idea before she steals Gabe from me, She is a 12 year old girl, How do I beat a 12 year old kid?

"Pj?" Teddy said from behide me.

"Hey Teddy." I said.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked confused.

"Thinking of ways to get my brother back." I said smirking.

Teddy smiled and patted my back, She left and I stood here thinking. I sighed and sat down playing That Should be me on my guitar.

I played for a while and got tired, Charlie came in holding her annoying talking pony.

I smiled and layed back thinking about Gabe, his cute smile, that weird hair and those big brown choclate eyes..I smiled in my sleep and after an hour I heard an alarm.

I woke up not feeling like P-diddy, I shot up and saw Jo was at her house playing with some doll, _Yes! Gabe is back!_

I ran up to my room and found Gabe asleep peaceful and snoring a little.

I walked over to Gabe's bed and kissed his forehead, I looked and saw Gabe had kiss marks on his cheek and lips.

I growled and remebered I had to get her back for taking my brother.

"Pj?" Gabe mumbled opening one eye.

"Hey buddy!" I said cheerful.

"Pj, can you play me some music?" Gabe asked getting up and rubbing his eyes.

I shook my head and played some music, Of course I could hear other people outside, I laughed and stopped, Gabe smiled and pulled money out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that money?" I asked.

"Ms,Dabney." Gabe answered laughing.

"You stole it didn't you?" I asked grabbing the money.

"You know me Pj." Gabe said smiling.

"Well I dont want any money." I said smiling.

"Then what do you want?" Gabe asked confused.

"I don't know, love from my brother." I said laughing.

"How about a Patriots ticket for August 24." Gabe said holding the ticket.

"I'll go with you, you owe me though." I said smiling.

"Oh hey, Jo said she would stop by and grab her green iPod that I um...Borrowed." Gabe said smiling and turning the other way.

I growled again and saw Jo there outside ripping her dolls heads off.

I turned away and saw that balloon that me and Gabe used to trick Teddy into buying our clothes, I grabbed it and worked my plan out really fast.

"Almost done." I said sighing in relief.

"Gabe?" I heard Jo's voice from the door.

I ran and jumped be hide the couch and waited for Jo to enter, Jo entered looking around and seeing Charlie there watch her favitore show.

"Um...Gabe?" Jo said looking more around.

After a few seconds, My water balloons went down on the ground and landed on Jo, I smiled and jumped up laughing at her.

"That's what happens when you steal my brother from me!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Gabe said coming down staris.

"Gabe! your bother splashed me with water balloons." Jo said giving him a hug.

"Gabe, I was..." I said trying to find the words.

"Why would you hurt her? I trusted you..Lets go get you dyed off." Gabe said walking away, Out of the comer of my eye I saw Jo sticking her tongue out.

I stood there looking like a fool, he believed her but not his brother who was there from the start...I felt tears come down my eyes, _I lost Gabe to Jo.._

**Review! and its a little OOC I know! But like the end? :) **

**XOXO...#TaylarTot**


	6. Chapter 6

Pj's Pov

"What happen? why is it wet?" Amy asked coming in.

"I pranked Jo and it backfired on me." I said frowning on the couch.

"Oh well can you get Gabe a towel for Jo." Mom said walking away.

I sighed and went into the bathrom, I grabbed a towel and saw Jo there mad at giving me a death stare.

"I told you to back off." Jo said.

"I am not! You just back off girly!" I said feeling strong.

"Listen here, I will knock you down if you dont back off of Gabe." Jo said pulling my shirt and pulling me down to her level.

"I dont care if you can knock me down, I will win Gabe heart." I said smirking and standing up.

"You will die." Jo said laughing evil and going out the door.

"Weird." I said walking out to Gabe.

I went into the kitchen to see Gabe there dying Jo off.

"My eye hurts!" Jo complained.

"Why?" Gabe asked getting close to her eye.

"Something is in my eye!" Jo yelled.

"Stay still." Gabe said getting really close and looking into her eyes.

I laughed, that was the worse trick ever, I smiled and pretended to hurt my ancle, I yelled and fell to the floor fake crying.

"Pj!" Gabe yelled running to me.

Jo ran with him, but she could there looking mad.

I smiled to my self and felt Gabe and Jo pick me up and put me down, Gabe put me down and took care of me, Jo giggled and grabbed Gabe's hand.

Gabe smiled and put his arms around me, I yelled in fake pain and grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled his close.

Gabe let go off Jo's hand and grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you Gabe." I said pretendig to be an old man.

"Gabe, he's faking it!" Jo said.

"Pj? are you faking?" Gabe asked with those cute eyes.

"No." I said.

"Pj! Are you faking." Gabe asked again getting mad.

"No." I said again.

"Oh yeah, where does it hurt?" Gabe asked.

"Right here." I pointed to my ankle and did a yell when I touched it.

"He's faking, Your brother lied to you." Jo said smirkig.

"He's not lying, He's really hurt." Gabe said feeling my ankle, his warm touch made me shake and feel weird.

Jo looked really mad, she gave me a death stare and looked away, I smiled at Gabe and pretended to be hurt again.

"You are faking." Jo mouthed to me.

I smiled and wondered how long I can pull this off before Gabe finds out I'm faking.

"Pj, what happen?" Mom asked walking into the room.

"He hurt his ankle." Gabe said feeling it again.

"What you do hunny?" Mom asked feeling it too.

"I um...tripped." I said.

_Come up with a good lie and fast!_

I could hear Jo's laughing in the background, I growled at her and watched as Gabe and Amy left to get ice.

"Gabe's not gay, so why are you trying to win him?" Jo asked.

"I know he doesn't like you." I said smiling.

Jo gasped and gave me another death stare, I rolled my eyes and waited for them to come back.

"I'm gonna say it again, STAY AWAY FROM GABE." Jo said getting close to my face.

"No." I said.

"Did you just say no? you know I maybe small and tiny but I can kick your butt." Jo said.

"I don't care, I will beat you down Pj style!" I said doing some kicks.

"You don't scare me." Jo said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, how about this little girl?" I said breaking the table.

"I can do that with a metal table." Jo said not impressed.

"Just stay away or you will be the next I break." I said getting into her face.

Jo went back but got closer into my face too, I gave her a death stare back and forget about my "broken" ankle.

"You cant break me, I'll just tell Gabe and he'll believe me and not you." Jo said.

"Just back away little girl." I said sitting down.

Of course, to my luck Jo came and punched me right in the face and gave me a black eye.

I didn't know what came over me, cause next thing I know Jo was on the floor crying.

And Gabe and Amy were rushing in helping her up.

"What happened?" Mom asked yelling.

"Pj punched me!" Jo said.

"Pj, why would you punch a 12 year old girl?" Mom said.

"I didn't punch her, I missed!" I said truthly.

When I punched, I felt air and I looked up to see I missed her face, she faked it again.

"Liar! you punched me!" Jo said again.

"Her eye is bleeding!" Mom said rushing to the kitchen.

Gabe grabbed her and hugged her close, still looking at the eye.

"I didn't punch her!" I said.

"Look at her eye Pj! why would you hurt her again?" Gabe yelled putting ice or Dad's butt sweat ice on it.

"Gabe, you know I wouldn't hurt a girl!" I said.

"I don't know if I should ever believe you." Gabe said staring at Jo.

"Gabe, I'm your brother, you gotta believe me." I said.

"I wish you were never my brother after what you did to her." Gabe said walking away with Jo.

I saw Jo smile and did that I-won look at me.

"Gabe.." I said again.

He didn 't answer, he looked away and walked to the kitchen with Jo.

_I wish you were never my brother after what you did to her._

Those words hit me like a brick, I felt my heart break into little pieces, It felt like the world ended im my head...

_Gabe hates me, and doesn't want me as a brother or boyfriend._

**Blehh! I could of did better! But please review and enjoy! Might see Harry Poter and The Deathly Hallows today! WOOHOO! **

**XOXO..#TaylarTot**


	7. Chapter 7

Pj's Pov

"Well, Well, Well." I heard a voice from behide, I turned and saw Jo coming down smirking and standing by the couch.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just money." Jo said smiling.

"No, you already have Gabe." I said frowning.

Jo laughed and lifted me up and stared at me with cold eyes.

"I want Money, and when I want something, I always get it." Jo said dropping me to the ground.

"I'm not gonna give you money! I'm gonna get revenge!" I shouted.

"On who me?" Jo asked laughing.

"Yeah..Beware Jo." I said walking to the kitchen.

I sighed and tried to thinking of plans to get Jo back, but what? She doesn't like anything except dolls and monster trucks..Wait she likes Gabe!

I smirked and had the perfect plan, I ran up staris and ran into our room and saw Gabe there lying on the water bed staring at the ceiling.

"Thinking about Jo?" I teased.

"Yeah, Why would you hurt her after you know I like her?" Gabe asked.

"I didn't hurt her, she faked it all." I said sitting down next to him.

"It looked real." Gabe said sitting next to me.

"Its called acting." I said laughing.

"Oh." Gabe said looking down.

"Yeah, do you still love me as a brother?" I said.

"Yeah, I will always love you." Gabe said hugging me.

I smiled and hugged back feeling his warmth and some Axe, We stayed like that for a while, untill I heard Jo's voice yelling for Gabe's name.

I rolled my eyes and let go and looked away from him.

"Gabe!" Jo yelled loud.

I sighed and looked around for another I could get my revenge , I stoppd and looked at Gabe and thought a crazy idea, I grabbed Gabe's arm and pulled him close to me.

"Umm..Pj?" Gabe said looking away.

"Shh." I said putting my finger to his lips.

I smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Gabe kissed back and we were there on a water bed making out.

"Gabe Duncan! what is taking so l-" I pulled back and saw Jo there with red eyes and shocked as ever.

"Jo !" Gabe said.

"Just leave me alone, I don't wanna talk to you." Jo said crying and grabbing her purse.

"Jo, it was brotherly love." Gabe said.

Jo turned around and slapped him before walking off crying and slamming the door.

I hid my smirk and finally got my revenge on Jo.._Now she knows how I feel..._

**I just wanted to post something before it hits the weekend! :) Review (:**

**XOXO...#TaylarTot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! :) Come on guys lets get me more reviews! :D Enjoy!**

Pj's Pov

I sat down with Gabe on the couch who had the saddest look ever, I felt bad, He REALLY liked that girl...But I liked him first, well he saw Jo before me but that didn't matter.

"Hey you okay?" I asked smiling.

"No, I feel like she broke my heart and tore it up." Gabe said not staring at me.

"Gabe, there will be other girls." I said touching his knee.

"Yeah when?" Gabe asked.

"When the time is right." I said laughing, I sounded so chessy.

"Your so chessy!" Gabe said laughing with me.

"And?" I said getting close to him.

Gabe smiled and stared at me with those big brown eyes, I could get lost in the but then that would sound gay..Oh wait I am gay...

"Pj?" Gabe said laughing.

"Hmm?" I said looking up from my phone.

"Do you think Jo will come back?" Gabe asked worried.

I smiled and really hoped she never came back, but since Gabe isn't gay I would just have to get heartbroken or date Spencer.

"Well I better call her..." Gabe said getting up.

I stopped and grabbed his arm fast and pulled him back to the couch, well with him on my lap by how fast I pulled him.

Gabe blushed and just looked the other way, THANK GOD Teddy came in holding her pink camera in her hands and smliling ear to ear.

"Spencer finally want you back?" Gabe asked smiling.

"No, he wants to date Skylar..." Teddy said.

"Why her?" I asked kinda not worring or caring.

_Why dont I care about her? _

I shook my head and waited for Teddy to answer, she just stood there texting away while putting the camera on the couch.

"Teddy?" I said.

"Huh? oh yeah well on Skylar's facebook she wrote she was dating him." Teddy said smiling.

I just shurrged, Skylar was my old girlfriend and I wasn't in love with her, I wasn't even heartbroken...

"Your not gonna cry or move to New York again?" Teddy asked getting worried.

"Nope." I said standing up and walking off to the kitchen.

Gabe looked confused and Teddy just walked in the kitchen and stared at me with confused eyes.

"What?" I said.

"You like someone, that's why your not dying or on the floor crying about Skylar!" Teddy said like she knows everything.

"Me like someone? haha...no!" I said denying everything.

"Who is he?" Teddy asked.

"How do you know its a boy?" I asked.

"You told me you were gay...WAIT! Its not Spencer is it?" Teddy asked.

"Eww no! he is hot but I could never like him!" I said.

Teddy gasped when I said the hot part, but she smiled and tried to get the answer.

"WHO IS IT?" Teddy yelled kinda throwing a fit.

"I'm not tel-

"Hey, I WANT to talk to you." I heard that voice, I turned around to see Jo there having her hands on her hips.

"I thought yoiu left?" I said.

"I did, but I came here to see you." Jo said giving me a death stare.

"What do you want now?" I said.

"BACK AWAY MY MAN!" Jo yelled.

"He isn't your man!" I yelled back.

"He will be." Jo said crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes and forget I cant hurt a little 12 year old girl...

Before I could answer, Jo slapped me and kicked me to the table that broke in half.

"JO!" I heard Teddy yell.

I couldn't see, I felt my self get kicked and punched by Jo, I sighed and wanted to be her up, but she is 12 years old and I could get grouded.

"JO! What are you doing?"

Everything stopped, I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and saw Gabe there wide eyes staring at me and Jo.

Jo pulled back from my shirt and stared at Gabe, I got up and felt Gabe run over to me looking worried.

"Pj? are you okay?" Gabe said.

"Gabe, I didn't me-

"NO! You listen here, you never should of hurt my brother!" Gabe yelled at Jo.

"Gabe, you never yelled at me." Jo said tears coming down.

Gabe didn't answer, he just looked more mader than ever, I tried keeping my eyes open but I felt pain everywhere.

"Gabe...it was an accident." Jo said.

"HOW WAS IT A FUCKING ACCIDENT!" Gabe cussed.

Jo gasped and backed away to the wall, Gabe stood by me the whole time while Teddy tried talking to Jo.

I closed my eyes, and only heard Gabe's voice as I layed my head on the floor..,I only saw blackness...

**Is it a good ending? :) Yes Jo did beat him really bad! :( REVIEW! (: **


	9. Jo is a killer!

Pj's Pov

I opened my eyes looking to see white ceiling and nurses rushing to other people. I looked around seeing Gabe asleejoin the chair, He must of staysd just for me. I smiled and saw brown curls over at the food center, Ifrowned I knew he would bring her.

"Hey your awake." Jo said coming back with peaches.

I looked at her as she smiled and put the plate on my lap, why was she being nice when she was the reason I was in this stupid place, Jo just smiled and sat down on the another chair watching me.

"why are you here?" i asked looking at her.

Jo just laughed and sat up fixing her hair and walking away to come back with an axe, Igulped and looked at her as she smiled lifting it up, I didn't know what she was gonna do it but I felt the pain as she spiked right into my leg, I wanted to scream but if I did she would did it worse, I felt her put sonething on my mouth as I closed my eyes only to see curls and thacre lifted up more before the darkness hit again.


End file.
